


Meant To Be Mine: Various Yandere Gravity Falls X OC

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, OC, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: Marie just wanted a normal summer, but what she got was anything but that. With Friends, demons, and monsters falling Obsessively for her what is she to do?





	1. Intro

(Marie's POV)

We have been on the bus for a few hours now, Mabel making drawings a Dipper reading. We are both so relaxed as we are almost there.

I looked out the window, watching the world pass by. 

I then hear Mable whine. "Are we there yet."

"I think we are getting close" 

She smiled and rambled on all the things we can do this summer. For me, I was just glad to go somewhere. I never left our home town. So I am happy. I was excited. Soon the bus stopped and it is our stop. I looked out as I smiled. This was the start of something new.

(Grunkle Stan's POV)

I smiled at my great, great nieces and nephew.

"OH thank God it's finally stopped" Mason, or as he was known as dipper said.

(Man.. I see why you go by dipper) 

(XD)

I smiled at them and look at them one at a time.

"Jeez you've all grown so much" I said looking at dipper "well not you" I said making the girls laugh as he turned red. 

"I am a late bloomer!" He says blushing more.

"You are rather.. well lacking in muscle" Marie said. "You're just saying that cause you're a.. a early bloomer!" He said making her giggle. 

"I cant help that over night I bloomed." She says smiling more.

"Besides, it worked well for me, but I mean..you're twelve, you should be able to build muscle 

He blushed more and looked at his scrawny arms.

She smirked at that as I got them into the car.

"This thing is safe right? "

"well I'm till alive, but there are no air bags..so hold on tight 

She clutched the seat and swallowed hard as I drove off. I laughed as I heard them all screaming for me to slow down, or to stop at Red lights. But I did not and soon we were there and they got out of the car fast.

"OH my God. .oh please tell me we lived" she said as Mabel and Dipper clutched onto her. 

"Yeah, yeah you guys are alive." I say. 

"Never drive like that again" I hear dipper said 

"Oh you are all in one piece."

I was glad that she was okay and that I was able to spend the summer with her. 

"Well go to your room kids." I said as they ran. 

They ran up to the room that was theirs and I smiled as I walked in.

"Now you figure out what you are doing and all that, I'm going to open the shop." 

They nodded their heads and I get to work. I just hoped that this summer would go well.

(Mable's pov) 

"This is the best room ever." I say.

"..that's one way to describe it" Marié said, looking around. 

Dipper agreed with me as he looked around as well.

"I mean..it is a little..unattended to"

"oh cool! Wall Moss!" I said poking at it.

Marie sighs and looks at me. 

Your not touching me with that hand" she said as I smiled and reached out to her as she laughed and backed up "stop it"

"I'm gonna touch you!"

"Don't you dare" she said before pointing behind me "look behind you!" She said as I did before feeling her grab me and tickle me making me laugh before she finally pulled me away. "Hey mable, tell you what, I'll do your hair later tonight" 

"YES!" I cheer happy that she is doing that.

She smiled at that and let out a small laugh. I smiled more and run down stairs with her. I watched as she ran after me. She wasn't to much older, she be turning, fifteen before our own birthdays. I smiled at her and we start to look around the shop.

We then see a girl, a little older than Marie, a heavy set man, and grumble Stan holding up signs. "Alright who's going to go into the forest and go deep into it and put up these signs?"

"Not me"

"not me"

"definitely not me"

"not me"

"no one asked you Soos"

"I know, and I like it" he said.

"Uh..Dipper you go" he said throwing the signs at Dipper.

(Dipper's pov)

I groaned and took the signs out to the woods and started setting them up.

"Stupid grumble Stan. .making me come all the way out here"

I started to put up the signs when I found a medal tree. I looked at it as I knocked on it before opening it as my eyes widened. Inside was a book.

I looked at it as I dusted off the cover to see a golden hand with 6 fingers, ad the letter three written in ink. I opened it, some dirt and dust flying off the pages. As I read through it my eyes widened. "Trust no one.." I said as I looked. There was a lot if drawings if one eye or triangles. But I couldn't get it out of my head. ."trust no one.."

"what is that?" I hear to see Marie as I screamed as she covered her mouth as she laughed "sorry, I didn't meant to scare you, what are you reading? Oh is it conspiracy theories?" She asked interested. Often times at home we would just sit together for hours reading and discussing conspiracy theories together. 

"I don't know, it is a weird book I found in a tree." I tell her taking her up to our room.

She looked at it "oh that's cool" 

I smiled and open it up. She smiled as we look.

"Man though that's so cool" she said 

"Yeah you said that" I said as she smiled

"shush"

She started to read the book intently. 

"Look at all this stuff"

"Yeah it is amazing!" I agree.

And it was. We both lived mysteries. We smiled and go deeper into the books. Until we heard Mable ask.

"What is that some type of nerd book."

"What your seriously not going to tell me?" She asks. 

"It's really nothing" Marie said

She frowned sadly at that.

"You wouldn't Ike it its all about conspiracy theories"

"ugh boring." 

She went off and we smiled looking at it more. But something about that triangle I saw on multiple pages bothered me. Marie seemed interested in those.

"Hey kinda looks like the illuminate symbol doesn't it?" 

I nod my head and she smiles.

"But like..less cool looking, he kinda looks like a chip actually"

(Dorito)

All I can think about is like like a yellow Dorito

(XD Yup)

I laugh at that. "A un seasoned Dorito." I say.

She laughed at that "or a cool ranch one" she said. 

I laugh at that and we smile going through it more. This summer looks like it is going to be the best one yet.


	2. Bill and Will

(Jeff The Gnome's POV)

I was watching Marie, she will make a beautiful queen for us, I could not wait to make it happen. I just needed to find a disguise..

(I'd probably be creeped out even by their disguise) 

(Yup)

I started to get it ready. This was going to take a long time.. maybe four days. We get to work on it, but I sensed an evil presence but could not see it. I shrugged it off. I didn't have time to deal with that feeling. We continued to work.

(Bill's POV)

I glared at the gnomes of the forest. I knew what they were up too. They were after my blue lotus. She is mine and mine alone not theirs. I saw her first. I see Everything after all. As soon as the bus arrived I knew they ere there. And I appeared there and saw her, my blue lotus. She was sitting beside pine tree as he was making her laugh. I glared at that, she is not his, she is mine, she should be with me laughing.

"Dipper!" "

It's true, seriously"

"oh my God..." She said laughing. 

I loved her laugh, but I wish she was laughing at him and not me.

"No I don't" he said, his voice cracking as his face went red.

(Honestly..xD Elizabeth as like "how I'd he going to insult you? Comment on your ridiculous breath size?") 

(XD Yup XD)

"Well at least I don't have.... Curvy boobs!" He says and she just laughs more.

"That's because your a guy" she said as her face was turning red from laughing so much as I looked at him 

He was so wrong her breast were so curvy and amazing and I wanted them.

I looked at her "besides, your the one who used them on the bus as pillows"

I saw Red at that, that bastard touched her breast.

(XD Pillow Breasts)

"I did not!"

"Yeah you did, I got pictures from Mable"

He blushed darkly at that. I glared at that though. He did not deserve to touch her ever he was unworthy. She belonged to me. Not him she is mine and mine alone.

I looked at him when I hear someone behind me. "B-Bill, good to see you"

I looked to see my brother and sighed. He was an embarrassment to the family, chains on his wrists.

I sighed. "What do you want will?" 

"I heard there is someone in this world that is not in ours, I was wondering if you k-knew." He says looking down nervously.

I sighed before dragging him over and pointed to her. 

His eyes widen and his blue triangle turns purple as he is blushing. "Sh-She I-is beautiful." He says.

I glared at that. He was on a thin line. "Besides..I'm glad Mable is out..seriously the kids at home were just down right horrid. Seriously can't stand bullies..honestly..how much of a loser do you have to be to dedicate your life to making someone misrable, like be a functioning member of society" I head Blue lotus say

He nodded in agreement with her and I rolled my eye.

The way he was looking at her made me flare up but I tried to remain calm

(Will's pov)

I never seen someone so kind and so beautiful before, her words touched my very soul. I looked at her as she looked so kind as I felt myself burning from blushing. She is so amazing she is going to make me to go a dark purple if she kept being so cute. Just seeing her smile, and hearing her voice was enough to make me flustered. I was pushed over the edge as she started to laugh happily and I melted into a puddle on the ground.

"Control yourself would you Will" I hear.

I blushed more and look up at my brother. 

"I-I'm sorry..I-I can't help i-it" I said as I then swore she looked to where I was as I turned a dark purple. 

I blushed more and I swear if she kept this up I will burst. They would not be happy about Mr leaving.. b-bit maybe.. maybe if I got her to help.. Maybe.. Just maybe.. I-I can be free.

I looked as Bill was busy glaring at the boy as I zoomed up the stairs and too her room as I took a deep breath.

"...u-uh I really need your help" I said quickly though I remained invisible as she looked around as I came into view, my form like that of a human, well sort of.

"Who are yo- no never mind that, why do you have chains around your arms? Are you OK? " she asked worried as she walked up to me and took my face in her hands as my heart began hammaring into my chest.

(I'm like "fuck that are you okay?"

(XD Yup)

"I am from Reverse Falls, it is one of the mutli worlds, There I am a slave to Reverse Mable and Reverse di-dipper... Th-They are not like y-yours th-they are cruel... Sociopaths.... I need your help... you don't exists in our world... So there might be a chance you can h-help.." I say close to tears.

She looked at me for a second as she moved my hair as I guess she saw some of the cuts that have been created due to me not being at full strength as she went quiet as her face went cold as I was scared she would hurt me before I felt a warm hug around me as she stroked my hair. 

"I will do everything I can. I promise you that." She says and I could here the warmth and determination in her voice.

I felt my eye shake as I grabbed onto her before I felt myself being pulled as I was being summoned but because I held onto her she came with me. 

(I'd be like "gee at least take me out to dinner before taking me home) 

(XD YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS )

I looked at her worried as I feel Reverse Dipper Glaring down at me.

"What are you doing and who is that!" He snaps coldly.


	3. Reverse Falls

(Marie's POV)

I looked up angry as the guy was picked up by the hair and slapped him making me stand up and tackle him with all my little self. He flipped us over and pinned me down staring me in the face.

(Reverse's Dipper's POV)

"G-Geez, I'd expect you to take a girl out to dinner before pinning her down..s-seriously..get off me..it's really awkward since you look like my brother" she said as I got a good look at her face. 

She looked like no one I met before, and she is so beautiful and stunning and I will do anything to have her as mine and mine alone.

"..OK seriously your crushing my ribs."

"G-Get off her" Will said as he wring his hands.

I got up and pulled her up as well. 

She pulled from me through as she walked over to Will making me hold down a scowl as he looked away as she ignored me and pulled him down as she looked at him as she stroked the cheek I hit "does it hurt? Do you ant me to go out and get you an ice pack?"

(Just he's not there xD) 

He looked at her blushing and nod his head slowly and squeezed her hand gently.

"Alright darling, I'll be back OK? I'll know if he did anything else to you." She said squeezing his hand gently as she kissed his cheek. Walking past me like I wasn't there as I saw her leave the tent. I looked at him and saw him gripping his heart and a dark blush on his face as he was shaking.

(Jesus)

"Who is that? And you will stay away from her." I snap.

He didn't resold as I glared "Will!"

"Ah s-sorry..wh-what did you say?"

"I asked who that was, and I said to stay away from her, she's obviously a distraction to you with work" I said as he looked away from me, not answering. 

I glared and grabbed him by the hair. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?"

He cried out at that as I knew it would take her at least 20 minutes to return from the store. "I-I'm sorry! I-I 's trying to figure her name out! I-it's Marié" he said "I-I don't want to leave her...s-she's nice"

I glared at him, but smirked. "She is mine, you will serve her but not allowed to be with her." I say smirking.

He looked at me as his eye widened at that.

(He's like "oh fuck") 

(Yup XD) '

I smirked and then leave him here ready to tell Mable I found a wife worthy of me.

"...no" he said as I turned around "what?" "I-I mean..u-uh she's kind of..t-technically..your adopted sister.." he said sweating.

(He's right not to mention other universe xD) 

(XD)

I looked at him. "How is she my adopted sister." I say harshly. 

"...you d-didn't know. .oh no..no I d-didn't say anything" he said playing with his hands nervously as I glared. "O-Ok...y-your parents after sending you to live here p-permanetly adopted a girl, th-thay being Marie, unfortunately she wanted to meet you guys" he said before retracting back "n-not like that I-I meant she would have to leave home, an-anyway, I-I was in the mindsphere w-when I heard her talking..I-I was talking to her about coming here w-when you summoned me..you c-cit ties with your parents, and they did the same with you, don't hey felt like they needed another child..so she's your adopted sister...which is...r-really gross.." he muttered the last bit.

I nodded my head and looked at him and I would have to work around this. "Tell me when she comes back." I say and leave the tent as well. 

Though I stopped. Adoption.. she wasn't related to me biologically and since my parents basically disowned me (what a shocker) then she wasn't even really my adopted sister. A smirk grew on my fave as I walked and saw Mable. "

Mable, my darling sister" I said as she looked up unimpressed.

"Did you find will?" She asked as I smirked.

"Yes and he brought someone truly amazing as well." I say smirking.

(It is XD) 

"Really?" She asked as I smirked. d it was true, she would be the one girl I wanted to marry

"Well, considering the fact that I can stand her..and we'll. I think I may be in love, I'd say so" I said.

(Oh nope run rin as fast as you can) 

(XD yup)

She snorts. "You in love what a joke." 

I glared at that "it's not a joke" I said "is intend to marry her" I said.

(She like "great he's lost his mind") 

She looked at me with that blank look. "You really lost it." She says.

I glared more "if you met her you'd understand, besides, you were the one who fell in love with a man in his 20's" I retort as her face turned to that of a scowl.

"That was one time, and you know I killed him in the show regardless" she said referring to when we stabbed swords into the box and used our ablities to make it look like he was still alive, and the people of this town were dumb enough to fall for it. "Besides..knowing you, you'll humor it for a bit, get bored, and leave her either heart broken, or in a ditch" she said.

I glared at her, I would prove her wrong she is not going to ruin this for me. 

I glared more. That was not what I'd do with Marié. However I then heard her voice talking to that useless Demon. "Your sure that it feels better? Are you sure there's nothing else I can do?"

She asked as I walked in as I felt my fists clench as his entire face was littered with the marks of red lipstick as his face was a dark blue and when I said littered, it was all over his face, even his damn eyepatch (or pink I guess since he's in human form)

(Cause he's a cinnamon roll)

(XD YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS OUR Cinnamon Roll ^-^)

She looked confused as she smiled and sat him down and sat on his lap. I was luckily good at hiding my emotions when I wanted to, I managed to truck an entire town. She looked at me as she had will wrap his arms around her as he looked like he might faint.

(So precious) 

(So adorable)

She smiled and kissed his cheek and he goes even more red and looks at her with such love. I admit though I took great joy in knowing he'd never die so I could continue to torture, embarrass and beat him, she prove a constant obstacle.

"So..I hear your my adopted sister" I said as she looked up at Will for a moment before she nodded.

"Yeah... but m-mom never brought you up" she said a light stutter in her voice.

(Hey I have an actual speech impediment) 

(Yup)

I smiled at it, as it was so cute and beautiful and I wanted to hear it more and more.

"So I-I came here, a-although when Will told me I-I could find you a-and he'd bring me here, well, b-before I knew it I was here" she said "w-Which is why I said you look like my brother" she said the stutter prominent.

I smiled. "Well it is nice to meet you, I am Dipper and this is our sister Mabel." She says. 

"H-Hi" she said as she raised her hand as Mable turned over, the blank look on her face that she normally had before her eyes seemed to widen as I got suspicious.

"OH my God. .I have a sister.. why didn't you tell me dipper?" She asked, I couldn't tell if she was annoyed or excited but .y suspicion went away as I realized it was shock. 

"T-Though wish our first meeting didn't include you pinning me down to t-the ground without asking m-me my name first, e-especially because you n-need to be more aware if your.. surroundings.. wasn't exactly fully dressed."

(I wasn't expecting to get teleported OK, I was going to take a nap, you don't need a bra) 

(XD Yup)

She looked at me. "Dipper that is no way to treat our older sister!" She scolds him.

"You tackled me"

"only after you put your hands on Will"

I went quiet at that and she snuggled into Will more. I saw Mable cover her mouth but I saw her smirk. I glared at her.

"I thought we talked about you putting your hands on will"

"d-did you?" He asked as I noticed hope in his eyes as she quickly shot him a glare

"you need to work on calling him by his name, not useless, worthless demon or slave" she said. I knew she was putting on an act. 

"And I-I am going to m-make sure that happens." Marie says.

She looked at me before I felt myself become wet as I realized she used used a spray bottle.

(XD oh my God. It's like training a dog or cat) 

(XD It is)

"I will train y-you to be nice o him." She says and sits back with him and he could not help but giggle.

I glared at at but heard Mable laugh as well as I huffed. She smiles and Will says she will show her to her room to sleep.I watched 's they walked over and I turned to Mable.

(Yeah probably gonna make will sleep with me) 

(YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Must protect the cinnamon Roll)

"Isn't she is amazing." I say smirking.

She looked at me confused before her eyes widened. "OH Dipper no, no she's your sister..and older than you by like two years." 

"She is my adopted sister and mom disowned me, so she is technically not my sister at all. And I don't mind age." I say smirking.

"Really dipper? You really have lost it.." she said making me glare. 

"I may have lost it, But she is mine and mine alone." I say.

"Dipper... get a hold of yourself" she said slapping me.

(XD she's just trying to get him to not pursue because then she wouldn't have to share xD he's an interesting character that's for sure.) 

(XD Yup)

I glared at her as she had slapped me, she has before but I never seen her act like this.

"I can't have you strayed for our performance tomorrow!" She said. 

I nodded my head and smirked as we would do it and well too. She smirks as well and we head to bed.


	4. Why Did You Come Here?

(Mable's POV)

I woke up early and went to get Marie, I hated Dipper right now, he wanted MY Marie. I smiled as I open up her door. I walked in to see Will by her bed as he woke her up as she groaned. She sat up and smiled at him. She then saw me as she waved to me. I smiled and waved back at her.

"Hey..it's really early..isn't it?" 

"Yeah it is, I just wanted to be the first one to wake up, wants some breakfast?" She asks.

"S-Sure thanks" she said as she got up as will went to help her. 

I smiled and followed them to the kitchen and she smiles and starts cooking.

"H-hey..by the way.. what do you guys do?" She asked as I looked at her 

"We have a show here, where we perform tricks." I tell her.

"Hmm.. c-cool" she said as she grabbed a plate, that was before she slipped as she cried out as I caught her. 

I smiled holding her in my arms she is so light and gentle. I loved it.

She looked at me "s-sorry" she said as she stood up. 

"No it is alright, I slipped as well." I tell her smiling at her as I grab the plate for her.

She smiled at that as she sat down as my eyes lingered on her "Mable! I need you to get up!" I hear Dipper say. 

I looked at him as he walked in.

"It's your turn" he said as I sighed. 

I nodded and headed out. However I glared at him when her back was turned as he smirked. I would not share him my Marie. This wasn't over.

(Dipper's pov)

I smirked as I sat down and Marie was cooking breakfast.

She turned to me as she smiled and handed me a plate.

"M-Man it's weird being h-here..so different from my world"

"what world? "

"well yeah..you know how people say "my world" meaning their lives? Like that." She said before looking at me "I heard you do shows. .c-can I see it?" She asked as I looked at her as she grabbed onto me and pulled my face into her chest "ple-Please?" She asked as for the first time in my life my face turned red as my hear began to beat loudly.

(It has begun) 

(XD YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS)

"Of course." I mutter into her chest blushing darker than ever.

She smiled at that as she pulled my head up as she kissed all over my fave, this time I was the one that was a blushing mess as she pulled away "I'm going to see of your sister has any clothes I can borrow"

(Trust me they will barley fit my chest and it's probably going to be revealing but hey works with being hit on XD) 

(XD Yup so sexy XD)

I nod my head and ate her delicious meal as she left humming happily.

I looked at my plate as I wondered something "wait... would her clothes even fit her?" I wondered aloud as Mabel came in and suggested that maybe she be on stage with us as a special guest. "Well.. alright" I said as I was alright bit nervous before she went outside to get people's money.

"Hey.. w-what do you think?" I hear

I looked at her and my nose started to bleed as so much blood rushed to both of my heads. I held a napkin to my nose and gave a thumbs up blushing so red. 

She smiled at that as she did a little jump only making my blush darker as she ran out. "OH boy...this may not have been a good idea.."

"W-Will will, look doesn't it look cute?" I hear.

(OH poor Will is going to be dead.) 

(Will is going to have a heart problem by the end of this story XD)

(He may actually die by the end of the story xD not so immortal, probably died of a heart attack.)

(XD Yup cardiac arrest XD) 

I grind my teeth as he likes him better than me.

(Will's POV)

I turned around. "w-what does Lotu-o-o-oh." I said as my entire face turned a dark red.

I could feel my heart racing and blushed darkly as she was stunning and I never felt like this before. 

I blushed darkly as she smiled at me.

(Also I feel if bill tried to show himself to me I'd freak and spray him in the eye with hairspray Every time)

(XD YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS) 

(XD)

(XD)

She smiled at me more as she drags me off to the Tent. I was never really allowed unless I was cleaning up as I smiled. She sat me down in seats saved for VIP Which she said Dipper saved for her. She then smiles as we sit together and talked as the tent begins to fill.

"Hey you can come up on the stage with us" Mable said to Marie. 

Marie nodded and she does shyly.

I looked at her as I smiled and gave her a thumbs up bur I swore I saw the blush on Mable's face. I watched her go up, but felt something brewing in my stomach maybe... Jealousy..? I didn't like the looks she got the show started. Mable and dipper introduce Marie and she smiled and waved. I heard people saying how beautiful she is. I glared especially seeing the guys holding their noses. I felt anger rush through me and it has been over a hundred years since I felt angry at all. I haven't since I was enslaved especially. I shows how much I love her and I am not going to loose her. I won't let her be taken from me, ever. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special announcement!" 

"We have found our adopted sister and she will be here from now on the beautiful, sweet, Marie~" Mable says.

(I'm like "I never agreed to stay here") 

Marie blushed at that as she waved shyly.

(Mable's pov) 

(no you did not XD)

I smile and look at my sister as she was blushing must be nervous. She smiled at me nervously. I smiled back and we begin the show asking someone from the crowd to be our assistant. I saw quite a few people raise their hands at that. I glared as they all were eyeing her like a piece of meat. I glared as my fists clenched behind my back as I tried to keep my cool.

"Ah yes you, gentleman in the front come on up!" Dipper said before looking at me as we looked at him as we then glared as when he walked by we noticed Marie's face turn red as she stiffened as I realized he had touched her

"brother.." I muttered as I saw the boy looking at her body. He nodded to say that he agreed.

We pulled out the sword box and smile having him walk in it.

I then got an evil idea "now, Marie you want to help us?"

"O-Oh I don't know.." she said

"don't worry I'll show you" I said as my brother smirked as I grabbed a sword as I guided her hand, luckily we sound proofed the inside. 

(OH Jesus. It wasn't my fault!I was framed) 

(XD Marie was used Don't blame her it was the twins in the tent with the swords XD)

She was shocked at that and nodded as I hand her another one. We are using our powers to make it hide the blood. She looked at us worried as I smiled to show her she was doing great as she continued. Soon we knew he was done with seventeen swords in him. We teleported his body and then open it up and he was not there and they could not see the blood.

She looked at it shocked as well as the crowd as Will made it look like he had no injuries and made it sound like he talked as we made the corpse bow and walk off stage and outside as Will probably took his body deep into the forest. I smirked and we continue with the show and Marie seemed to be having fun I smiled and we did the best we ever did.

(Gideon's POV)

I looked at the stage as I clapped. I have never seen such a great show, nor a more beautiful girl. I was excited to see more of her, so when the show ended I snuck off to there house, following them just to ask her a few questions. She is so amazing.

(Time skip)

"Whew.. that's a lot of walking.." I said panting as I looked around before seeing the twins.

Something about them seemed... wrong. I watched as they where in the back as I opened the front door and walked in. I got in and the lights were off I made it to her room and looked for her when I hear someone behind me. I didn't know who, but I saw a turquoise like light and a knife held to my throat as my mouth was covered.

"Why Did you come here?"

(Reverse dipper's pov)

I knew someone was following us so I sent Marie and Mable out to have ice cream. This porker was pissing me off he tried to go in Marie's room. I glared at him, gripping onto him as he was shaking. Besides after the ice cream as much as I would punish Will for it, he offered to keep her out of the house for a few hours by showing her some mysteries in the forest. I go to drag him out but he kicks back into my balls and runs out. I growl and give chase but when I made it outside he was gone and I was frustrated. 

"You won't get away from me for long... Gideon Pines!" I screamed as I glared.


	5. Risks

(Marie's POV)

I came back after ice cream and two hours in the woods. I was, wow those were so creepy things. I looked at will as he himself was trying to figure out the ice cream bowl I had bought him. I laughed "here" I said as I lifted the spoon up to his mouth. As creepy as the monsters were.. it was so cool and I appreciate having Will by me. He smiled and his face lit up at the taste of the ice cream.

I smiled at that as I would admit..he was pretty cute when he was all happy like that. "Man it was pretty creepy in the woods"

I heard Mable's heals. "Not as creepy as Dipper's search history." She says.

I looked at her as I then laughed as did she as he just pulled for collar of his cape up to cover his face. We continue to talk but I grew worried about my real brother and sister. I missed them. I watched as they continued walking.

"W-Will can I leave tonight?"

"B-But.."

"please..here, I'll come every three days"

He seem a bit better at that but still sad.

"And you can visit me, they say that you belong to me too, which I disagree with, put that means you can visit me whenever you want"

He smiles at that and nods his head and takes my hand but I hear someone running after me.

I turn to see a small plump boy as I smiled "oh hello, oh my aren't you adorable" I said.

"You cant stay with the Gleeful twins! Dipper is insane!" He whispers shouts.

"Yeah I k-kinda guessed that"

"Please be safe." He ays hugging me and I nod my head.

"There's something weird about them"

"I-I know I'm leaving tonight"

"you need somewhere to stay?"

"No its alright, I'll be back in town every three days though" I said

I smiled at him and said I had to go he nodded and hugged me one last time.

I looked at will. "hey why do you take it and not run away?" I asked

"don't you have family"

"uh.. n-no no I don't... and it's because... I owe them" he said as I nodded.

She nodded her head and kissed my cheek as I take her in my arms and teleport us back to her world. She gripped onto me as I looked at herm she didn't know what I truly was and she didn't need to know. I would not risk her hating me or thinking I am a monster.

It just wasn't the right time. She hoped out of my arms as she waved at me. I waved back and smiled at her as she ran off back to her home. She will be mine and mine alone, forever.

Even..even if I have to force her, even if I have to- "there you are! You have any idea what you've Done Will?"

"B-Bill.. i-it's ok, she said she'd just tell them she got lost in the forest." 

Bill glared. "You know we can not bring something that does belong into another world. We know how dangerous it is and how the worlds could merge." He says glaring at me.

"..."

"will..tell me you didn't do anything that got her seen"

"...uh... ...y-y-you love me right?"

"WILL!? What did you do!?" He bellowed, his body turning red as his eye widnes and I flinched back.

"O-ok OK calm d-down I-I'll tell you.." I said. "I ma-may have told Reverse Dipper an-and Reverse Mable that s-she was their adopted s-sis-sister and they stayed with her o-over twenty four hours." I say worried and looking down.

He looked at me before bursting into flames "YOU WHAT!?!?"

"L-Let me explain! H-he summoned me, she grabbed onto him, and he was a-a-acting really creepy and possessive of her s-so I told him, H-he doesn't know she's from this universe"

He sighed and rubbed his sides of his triangle. "Fine but never ever let them find out." He warns harshly. 

"What.. w-w-what if they try a-and make me.." I said. 

"You do everything to hold your tongue." He says. "Or Else."

"B-B-But you have no idea the things the-they will do" I said before feeling my body change to my triangle form as static showed up before seeing the twins. "Separate universe huh?" 

I started to sweat hard and Bill slapped me on the back of the head.

"I-I d-d-didn't know they could do that!" I said. 

"Will come back we have a long conversation for you." Dipper says coldly.

"FUCK YOU!" Bill snaps. "No one treats my brother like that in front of me, you can wait. Or I will burn you alive!"

I looked at him shocked but remember that he does care about me even if he does not show it much. He may pretend he doesn't but I know he does. Dipper glared at him but says nothing more he probably could tell my brother was the stronger demon.

"We will talk about this later." He says before the static goes away.

I looked at Bill tears in my eyes. "Bill."

"Shut up, I did that for you, but we are in deep shit now." He says.

"B-Besides.. you an convince them this was a dream.." 

He glared. "I can do my best but they may still have doubts. Next time you must be careful." He says as he disappears and I sigh in relief.

(Bill's pov)

I was angry, but looking at lotus I felt it melt away, I floated behind her before her eyes widened as she screamed and turned to me and sprayed me in my eyes as I cried out however I was once again invisible and unable to be heard. Oh gravity falls it hurt, it take so long to regenerate the eye. She had sprayed me with hair spray and my eye could not handle it. I groaned as I open it up and I see she is getting ready for bed. I looked at her as I had to blink the tears out of my eye before she curled into bed as I hovered over herm I know it was an accident.

Well, time to go into Dipper's mind.

"Marie!" "Hey sorry, went to a friend's house..should have told you." 

I looked at him and she smiled kissing his cheek.

"I will tell you next time, little dipper." She says, making him blush.

I glared at that. "And my little shooting star" she said 

They both hugged her and smiled at her with love in their eyes. I glared at them as after my plan works she would be more. And mine alone, no reverse Falls will have her and No one here will have her, she is mine and mine alone.


	6. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

(Marie's POV) 

I woke up and looked at my siblings who were getting ready for the day. I was to meet Wendy and Sues since I was gone and they are going to tell me what I need to do, as we are going to be working in the Mystery Shack. I wouldn't lie, I was excited and thankful Stan wasn't driving, seeing as I wasn't even 14 yet and I already was afraid for my life when he drove us here. I see a girl, long red hair, plaid shirt, jeans and a bit older than me reading a magazine by the register, tipping her chair back as her feet were on the desk. She looked like one of those chill girls, who was not an ass. I think I will like her. 

"Hey Wendy, this is our older sister." Mable says pointing to me and she looked up.

I smiled as I waved. "OH hey dude, how's it going?" She asked putting it down as she say in the chair properly. "I-It's pretty good, I-I'm Marie" I said  
She smiled. "Pretty name, elegant and beautiful, it suits you." She says smiling. "I work here with your great something uncle. I can show you the best place to hide out from work too." 

 

I smiled at that as I laughed. "I-I actually don't mind working, especially as I grew up with Mable and little dip" I whispered the last part. Last time she had it her eyes were as wide as saucers and went into a sugar coma for a few hours.

She nods her head. "Work ethic, very nice, Stan will love you." She says. 

"Heh, I think he'll love the money" I said referring to a picture of him holding a wad of cash lovingly. 

She laughs. "Yeah that too." She says. 

I smiled, I really did like her. "Alright, Alright you two, what makes you think that I love money more than my niece and nephew?" He asked as I turned around only to see him in is wife beater, boxers and slippers, but what made me laugh was the bills in his shirt, like he couldn't even sleep without them.  
"N-Nothing Grunkle Stan." I giggle out. "I will go put up the signs that you have."

 

He looked at them. "Yeah someone keeps taking them down." He says. "Take Dipper and Mable with you."

I nod my head and we head out with the signs. We make it into the woods and start hanging them up.

"Marie, do you think one of these creatures could be taking the signs?" He asks me.

"What?" Mabel asked. "He's asking if you think Grunkle Stan could ever give up his money" 

 

"hah, I don't think so!" Mable said as I looked at dipper.

"m-maybe"

She ran off a bit, he looked at me. "We should do a stake out." He tells me. 

 

"Y-Yeah I think that's a good idea."  
He smiles and nods and we finish putting them up.

 

-Time Skip-

We walked through the woods as it was afternoon and we watched one sign in particualr. I watched as I saw a tall man come and pulled the sign off before pulling it into a bush.

"Hey guys what are you doing!" Mable calls and the guy freaks out and something fell out of the pant leg before scurrying back up and it ran off. 

I blinked, unable to really comprehend what just happened, though maybe it was someone else's property back here... they seemed somewhat Normal.. I guess.

 

"OH we are staking out" I said

"Staking out what?" She asks. "Oh is it boys!"

 

I smiled at that and knew this was how I could get her attention. "Y-yeah" She jumped up and down happily. "Can I come with?" She asks.  
"OK but you have to be quiet, otherwise we won't be able to do it." I said smiling.   
She nods her head and pretends to lock her mouth. We followed after him as best we could. We stopped and waited until he took down another sign. She was about to scream but Dipper covered her mouth. 

 

"shh." He says. 

He looked over but we remained quiet as he turned around. We then watched him go from one man to a bunch of... gnomes!? 

 

I blinked as I looked at the two "I-I'm not going crazy right?" 

 

"Not unless wall three of us are crazy at the same time?" 

"Why are they all Gnomes?" She asks. "I thought he was a boy."

 

Was that the only comment she had on this matter? Well... I mean it is Mable, that's why I loved her. They started talking in hushed voices where we could barely hear them. 

 

Dipper then stood up. "I'm going to talk to em and ask why they are stealing signs"

 

(Dippers pov) 

I walked up to them and they looked at me glaring.

 

(That is right XD They have been stalking you)

They fell silent. "Uh.. hey I'm dipper pines" "We know who YOU are!" One snaps at me.

 

"Wait why are you all so mad at me?" I asked confused.  
"Because you are trying to steal the Queen!" They shout. "Stay Away from her! Or there will be hell to pay!"

 

They say and start to walk away. ""Wait!"

"YOU BEEN WARNED!!!" They shout and disappear. 

"I'm so confused!" I said. What did they mean queen? I thought about Marie or Mabel but they never met the gnomes either.   
What the hell is going on. Either way we will have to put up more signs tomorrow.


	7. Tent Of Scams

(Marie's pov )

 

It had been a week since we all had that weird dream I was in an alternate universe when in reality I was just lost in the woods. (OH or Bill made it seem like a dream I walked downstairs to see the twins watching duckteftive. I smiled as I sat behind them, playing with Mabel hair, starting to braid it as she was excited about me doing so.

"S-so any weird commercials? I-I got one once on Toby determined news anchor.. he didn't even spells news correctly." 

"No not yet." She says smiling as I do her hair. 

"we have one more commercial left, maybe there is something in that one." Dipper says. 

"Stan said maybe we should come up with something since I greet people, I'm inking like.. 'behind this door is a world..created by the supernatural do you think you are ready to see it? Can you last the tour, for in the end there is quite a prize if you can see with more than eyes. Your life's about to change, so don't get left behind. It must be believed to be seen. So please.. do come in!' But I mean I don't know." I said. 

(Also that little speech has a reference to a musical, let's see if anyone gets it) 

Stan looked at me. "That is actually pretty damn good, way better than Gideon's song." He says.

"Gideon?" We all asked

"yeah that little weasel is stealing my money,ever since that monster rolled into town I've had nothing but trouble, tuat little psychic" Stan said. 

"Is he really a child psychic?" 

"M-M-Maybe we can see" 

"oh no, I refuse, you are not allowed to patronize the competition, no one that lives under my roof is allowed under that Gideon's roof" he said leaving.

"..do tents have roofs?" 

"I think we just found our loophole.." Mable said before pulling out a string with a loop. 

"Literally! Whomp whomp"

I smile and we plan on going tonight.

-Time Skip-

We made it there and paid to get in and soon we found spots and sat down. Mabel was excited and I was curious, Dipper seemed not so much.

"Hey, l-look, they even have their own Sues" I said pointing to a man named Doos. 

"Nice!" Mabel says and soon the show began. 

"Let's see what kind of monster this Gideon is.." Dipper said as I smiled, I was eager to see. I see a large shadow coming onto the stage as I was shocked and so was Dipper..well until the curtains rolled back and I saw a short boy, platinum blond hair in a style like like a pompadour, a blue suit, and a bow tie. 

"T-That's Stan's mortal enemy?" 

"But he... he's so wittle" Mabel said. 

I chuckle a bit at that and soon he began to sing. 

"Hit it dad" 'oh that's his father' I thought and I could see the resemblance to his son.   
He took off the Cape as he threw it into the crowd as a bunch of women started attacking for it as we could all just blink.

"OH I can see, what others can't see. It ain't no side show trick, it's it's an ability. Where others are blind, I'm culturally inclined, and you'd be to, if you were wittle old me! Now stand up everybody, let's get everyone in" he said as everyone stood up, us doing so as well as we clapped along. "Hm.. you wish you're son would call you more" 

"I'm waving everything to my cats!" The old woman said. It wasn't that bad of of a prediction. 

"I sense that you've been here before"

"aw what gave it away?" The officer asked, his arms full of Gideon merchandise. I giggled, I think he was trying to include him since he was such a big fan. He then walked over probably noticing Mabel was interested. 

"I'll read your mind if I am able, something tell me your names Mabel" he said. 

"How did he know?" That made me smile. He seemed like a good kid, getting those who seemed interested, and it was on her sweater, but even then he would have to come up with rhymes on the spot. 

People started cheering when he finished singing "you people are the real miracles!" 

Everyone clapped and cheered and I smiled. Soon it was over and we walked out. 

"That was amazing!" Mabel says. 

"It wasn't that great." Dipper says. 

"Yeah, but i-it was not that bad either." I say.

Mabel nods her head. "Yeah he is adorable and his hair was like WOOSH!" 

I giggle at that. 

"Your to easily impressed." Dipper says and we all laugh. 

"OH yeah right!" She said as they started play fighting and poking each other as I walked with them. A smile on my face as we walked back to the shack. But dipper looked at me "do..you feel like someone's watching us?"he whispered and now that he mentioned it. ..yeah.

I looked around but saw no one there. Hmmmmm we have been watched a lot lately maybe it was those gnomes. We walked home but I still could not shake the feeling of being watched. It might be our paranoia from the journal, we did take it super seriously, so perhaps we should ease up..

"Hurry up guys!" Mabel said making me smile, perhaps we can show her the book, I mean she is his twin. "Coming!" I said as I ran.


	8. Gideon Level 10 Clinger

(Mabel's POV) 

I was bedazzling my face and then walked up to my sister and brother. "Hey I successfully Bedazzled my face., blink.... Oww."

"OH my.god.. Mable.. you uh.. wow you did your entire face" Marie said as I smiled.

"Uh huh, hey can we do girl stuff later, like you can do my makeup" I asked as she was pretty good with makeup.

She smiled and nodded. "I would love too." She says smiling.

Their was a knock at the door and Grunkle Stan shouted for one of us to get it.

"Okay!" I call back and wipe off my face of the bedazzle.

Marie followed me as she picked off some of the Rhimstines as she opened the door

 

"Hello there." He says.

"Oh it is Whittle You!" I say as it was Gideon.

He smiled "yeah my song is quite catchy" he said as Marie looked over

"o-oh hey" she said as I smiled up at her.

"Well I was looking for you miss Marie." He says making me look at him.

I was confused as to why. She also seemed confused. (More like how the fuck does he know where I live?) "Oh, why?" She asked

"I know we have not formally met, but ever since we met, I can not get your beautiful laugh and smile out of my head." He tells her, I cross my arms not liking it. She however smiled. 

"T-Thank you, that's very kind of you"

"Once I so you at the show, I knew that you were a pure spirit, almost saint like in the way you were, so perfect and beautiful inside and out." He says.

"Oh th-that is so sweet." She says.

"Who's at the door?" I hear Grunkle Stan say.

I wanted to tell him it was Gideon so he would leave MY (Name) alone. But I did not want her to get in trouble.

"No one Grunkle Stan." She says.

"See that is what I cannot understand, how such a sour lemon is related to such a sweet peach like yourself Marie." He says and I mentally ralf at that.

(XD Yup you are such a sweet peach and you bruise as easily as one too XD)

(XD pretty much  
She smiled. "Well thank you Gideon" she said smiling as I gripped my hands as she put a hand on my shoulder. "M-Mable is the one who taught me to be positive"

I smiled softly as she calmed me down.

"I was just wondering if you girls would like a day in my dressing room, it has all type of female clothes and some in both your sizes and not to mention, the best make up money can by, all good for the skin." He says.

"Oh that sounds lovely." Marie says. "Mable w-wanted to do some girl stuff too."

I looked at her, I did, but I wanted to do it just me and her, but she looks so happy.

(XD Let me bet Gideon got clothes in his peaches size ;3)

(XD dear God, maybe he broke in in the idle of the night xD)

(XD He probably did, he some how knew where you lived XD)

But if it was time spent with her.. I guess, and we have all night anyway to be alone.

"Yeah! Makeover time! " I said as I poked his stomach as he laughed "haha.. ow.."

(Timeskip)

 

(Gideon's pov)

I watched as the girls first looked at the clothes. My Marie was so happy that there was clothes exactly in her size. She wonder if they were custom made and I lied telling her my mom had a friend that was that size and we made them for her but she did not like them. The truth was I broke into her home and got her measurements and then had all of these specially made, anything for, My Queen~(He's a stage 10 clinger) 

(XD Yup he is)

I had noticed she liked a lot of vintage styles so I had gotten her that as Mabel looked at me

"hey.. you don't like.. love my sister right?" She asked as I turned to her. I guess she was protective of Marie.

"Hm? Oh no, I ain't interested in that, I don't know you two well enough, it's just that we'll, I don't fit in with the other boys, as you can tell" I said, easily being able to lie. 

She made a oh face. "Well then you are more than welcomed to hang out with us!" She says smiling.

I smiled. "I will love too." I say.

I then hear Marie squeal and walk out from the changing screen and I almost had a nose bleed, she... She is glorious!

She looked at us a bright smile on her face "how do I l-look?"

"Like a stunning queen." I say smiling at her. "So beautiful."She smiled at that, obviously happy with the clothes. 

I smiled. "In fact you can keep that and anything else you want, honestly not many have your body type and they would then go to waist and they look so amazing on you it be a shame not to let you keep them." I tell her.

She smiled at me as she then leaned down as she kissed my cheek as I had to hold. Down a blush to keep up the act.

"Now make up time!" Mable says and pulls Marie over to do her make up.

Marie laughed as I watch her start applying makeup on Mable's face, although using light neutrals on face.

"Hey r-remember that time when you ate my lipstick?" She asked her.

"Yeah! My tongue was red!" Mable said making the two laugh. She was utterly enchanting. 

I will have her no matter what she is my Queen and we will rule!


	9. Gideon's Date

(Marie's POV)

We made it back home me carrying bags of clothes and Mabel looking so stunning. I smiled at her as we entered the house as dipper lay on the couch as I smiled. Even as.my brother he'd never really seen me in anything but sweat pants and such. I smiled as I leaned over and covered his eyes.

"boo!"

He smiled. "Hey Marie." He says moving my hands. 

I smiled "H-Hey, l-look at this!" I said as as he sat up.

(Dipper's pov)

I stared at her blushing and staring, I am even more in love with her now. 

"W-What do y-you think?" She asked

"I love it! You look so beautiful." I say. 

I blushed as my voice cracked as she giggled. "Aw thank you, Gideon gave me these"

I made a face at that. "Gideon, I guess that is nice of him."

"Yeah, though he asked me out, I couldn't say no after all this, it would be mean" she said as I nodded before realizing what she just said

"wait what?" I say looking at her.

"It was the polite thing to do." she says.

"Besides, h-he asked so nicely" she said as I could only blink.

She smiled and said she would put her clothes away and I frown at that. 

Mabel looked at me. "We can not let this happen." She says. 

I nodded. We would make it so that she would never want to see him again. We started to plan what we will do.

-Time Skip-

(Gideon's POV)

I sat on the restaurant as I smiled as Marie smiled at me

"I cannot b-believe they let you bring a h-horse in here." She says smiling.

"People have a hard time saying no to me." I say putting my feet on the table.

(This is where I was like no your not cute any more. )

"Ah Gideon, zhe feet on zhe table an excellent choice! "

"Hey, what did I say about eye contact?" I demand.

"Yes, Yes!" He says. "So sorry."

He walked away backwards as Marie was looking uncomfortable. I looked at her confused, what did I do wrong. 

"Is everything okay" 

"y-y-yeah..j-just the way you talked to them." She said softly

I looked at her shocked and realized she is so pure, that she did not like that. 

I smile at that as we continued the as I smiled. "This date was was a huge success, and tomorrow's will be better!" 

"N-Next? T-This was one date"

"Marie, will you do me the owners of coming to the annual ball this Thursday?" I ask. 

"Uh..." She says and soon everyone came around. 

"Oh this is so cute!" 

"It is going to be adorable!"

"I am on the edge of my seat."

"If she does not say yes, I will die of sadness."

"I can confirm that, yes, that would happen." 

She looked around as I handed her an Envelope "Please... everyone's expecting.. please say you'll go" I asked as she looked at me 

"...O-Ok I'll go" she said as I smiled. 

"You made me the happiest boy in the world!" I said hugging her.

"...a-are you smelling my hair?"

(Stan's pov)

"What is Marie doing in the paper with that worm!?" I asked

Wendy took the paper and ripped it up. "That little dweeb is on a date with her! It pisses me off!" She says.

[XD Wendy has no chill remember she comes from a family of American lumberjacks XD Not good)

I stare shocked "the reason I'm so angry is he pressured her by making it so she couldn't say no! Oh man if that were me he'd be so dead, Ugh!" She said and I understood her anger. 

"Well, I'm going right to that little weasels house! This stops tight now! Right here!" I said as I slammed the door and speed off, almost so angry I drove past their house and didn't notice before reversing and going to the door and banged on it "Gideon! You little skunk! Get out here!" I said. I looked down to see a sign 'please pardon the Garden' "..I will pardon nothing!" I said, slapping it down when the door opened. 

"Why Stan pines"

"move it Bud, I need to see Gideon" 

"well he ain't here, but you simply must come in for coffee" 

"I ca-" 

"now it's imported from Colombia" 

"..woah.. I went to jail there once" I said walking in.

(Stan no! You are supposed to be saving Marie!)

"So our two little ones are singing the same tune." He says handing me a cup off coffee.

"Yeah, and I don't like it!" I say. "She is My Great Niece and it is MY Job to protect her!" 

I pushed a pillow down to the ground. No matter how much money.. I would not give her away, and not to Gideon, even his Father seemed annoyed. 

(XD yandere Bud XD I can't say that with a straight face) 

 

(YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS >XD He is yandere too!)

"Now, I don't like it as much as you don't" He says.

"No I don't ca- Wait what?" I ask shocked.

"My son is a narcissists and cruel, hell he has told me more than once that he can sell me." He says. "He is even made his mother have a mental break down. A sweet innocent girl like Marie would be destroyed by him."

"Now I love my son, fair enough that he can buy and sell me, and i'm sure she is good for him.. as a friend, but it ain't fair that your niece is involved in this in a romantic setting. If they were friends that's fine, but he's not ready for romance, I don't want him making her stressed out Stanley" 

I sighed. "The Truth is I don't want him near her at all, but I know my niece she is a saint and she will try and make Gideon better. But no Romance, I don't want her hurt." 

He nods his head. "I agree." He says. "To good parenting!" 

I looked at him. I think we have something we can agree on. 

(Dippers piv)

"Hey Marie, man you must be glad your one date with him is over" I said as me and make were unable to come up with anything.at least it was a one time date.

".." she didn't say anything,sliding a lobster into the tank.

"Marie.. it is over right?"it asked as she grabbed onto me 

"I-I tried to say no! I-I did, but everyone was watching ,a-and I was so.. I-I didn't know how to say no" she said. 

I sighed. I know Marie was put under pressure once more and he manipulated her into anther date. I will not let this happen, me and Mabel has to stop this.


	10. Dumping Gideon

(Gideon's POV) 

I smiled at Marie as we are on a romantic boat ride and I was holding her hands. 

"Don't you want this moment to last forever?" 

"N-No!" She said "i-I mean Yes, I-I mean.. I'm always happy to spend time with a friend.. bud, pal, companion.. other word for friend." 

"Pal?" Old man mgucket said. 

"I-I already said Pal.. but thank you.. uh Mate" she said. 

"More like soulmate." I say looking into her eyes she looked at me in shock. "I have never been happy with anyone else. look."

She looked up and a beautiful blue heart with her name in it fireworks go off.

"Can't say no to that." He says and she groans.

I knew that she was a shy one, playing hard to get, bit that only made her more desirable to me. Soon we made our way back home and I plan to kiss her goodnight. I huffed but.i decided to leave if for now, couldn't risk her being angry at me. I left and headed home.

(Marie's POV)

I started to pace wondering what I could do. I cannot let this keep going on, but he keeps putting me in situations that I cannot say no.

I mean I'm sure he meant well, he said he's never really had friends, so he may not understand how it felt.. I should tell him.. but I'm scared. I sigh as I end up putting my hands on my face. 

"Hey, Marie.." I hear as I see dipper. "Look.. if ..if you want, I can break up with Gideon for you, explain you just want to be friends" He said as I looked at him as I smiled and hugged him. 

"Thank you thank you thank you! I-I do like him.. but as a friend.. is don't want him to think I lobe him when I don't" 

He nods his head. "Don't worry I will make it clear." 

-Time Skip-

(Dipper's POV) 

I made it to the restaurant smirking, I am finally going to get rid of Gideon, I am going to make sure he never will be near her again. 

"Hey.. Gideon" I said as he looked up from the menu.

"Why dipper Pines, you look good.. you look good" 

"thanks man so uh.. Marie won't be joining you tonight,she uh, she says she's creeped out by you and that she doesn't want to date you again.. like ever" I said as I swore I saw his eye twitch. 

"So what you're saying is... you've come between us?" 

"You're not going to like. .freak out.are you?" I asked, a little un nerved before he smiled, sitting up straighter. 

"Aw shucks, oh well, I understand, bygones be bygones" he said waving his hand. 

I nodded and walked off. He was finally out of the way! 

I walked into the shack "it's done, you won't have to worry about him" I said as she smiled and hugged me tightly to her chest as she kissed my forehead thanking me. 

I smiled before the phone rang and I picked up. It was Toby, saying he wanted to know if I knew anything strange in this town. I immediately began writing down the location. After that was done, I said I was heading out to give a reporter. Marie wished me luck. 

I looked at the building, pushing the doors open only to see no one I must have made a wrong turn. I turn around and go to when the doors shut as lights turned Inn a row and Inn the center there was a chair, and there was Gideon. "how long you been here? A week, two? Like it here? Enjoy the view?" 

"Ugh Gideon, I told you, Marie doesn't want to date you." 

"LIAR!" He screams. "You turned her against me! She was my everything!" 

He put his hand on his bow tie and I start to float up. He then threw me into boxes. 

"Wait this is fake!" I say. 

"Is this FAKE!" He scream and floated various items up. 

I screamed. 

(Marie's POV) 

I sat on the stairs, chewing my hair, a bad habit, seeing as I couldn't chew my nails since I always wore nail Polish to avoid chewing them. 

I was feeling bad, I felt like I should have just been honest with Gideon. 

"How does that hair taste?" Wendy asks me. 

I looked up to see her smiling at me. "O-Oh hey Wendy..i-it tastes like shampoo.." I said as she sat next to me. 

"Hey are you OK? " 

"W-Wendy have you ever had a boyfriend and dumped him?" I asked. 

She looked at me. "So many, so very many." She says. "Why?"

"Did it feel like the right thing to do?" I ask.

"Yes, it is better to cut them loose than lead them on and never dump a guy over the phone, text, or voicemail, or email for that matter." She says.

"..does a-anyone even use email anymore?" I asked. "Huh..never thought about that, probably not"

"..thanks Wendy, I'm go-go in to tell Gideon that I don't want to date him." 

"Wait did I ever break up.. oh God I don't think I did.. that's why he keeps calling me." She muttered before declining a phone call.

I got on my bike and went looking for him but first went to tell dipper I would do it, I looked through the window to see Gideon holding Dipper at that point of some lamb sheers.

"G-Gideon! We h-have to talk!" I said as he turned to me. 

(Just like "eh those are toys, probably trying to scare Dipper or they fought, wouldn't be the first time Dipper got in a fight with a guy I dated" just goes over my head xD)

(XD yup) 

"G-Gideon.. I-I don't want to date you, I-I should have been honest and told you myself..b-but the worst thing is.. is that I like you, I-I don't hate you, a-and I didn't want to hurt your feelings" I said as Dipper started moving around 

"no-now isn't the time to be brutally honest with him!" He squeaked out as I took hold of Gideon hands. 

"B-but we can still be friends" 

"really?" 

"No! You hurt my brother! Y-You can't expect me to just forgive you! It's going to take a he'll of a lot more than that!" I said as I snatched the amulet as Gideon stared shocked before Dipper charged and threw both of them out the window as I cried out as managed to have them stop before hitting the ground as I looked at Gideon. "Maybe o-one day we can be friends, but this I will never forget..this is insane! I will n-never date you, I-I don't think I can after this" I said as I looked at the amulet and smashed it on at rock.

Gideon screamed his powers and I went to Dipper to make sure he is okay. 

"YOU WILL BE MINE!" Gideon shouts. "Mark My words Marie! And I WILL Get My Revenge on the PINES!!!" 

I took Dippers hand as we ran off as we made it to the Mystery shack.


End file.
